El compromiso de una promesa
by MissKaro
Summary: Cressida amaba lo que hacía, su trabajo. Y su trabajo era llevar a Panem imágenes de la verdad, de la injusticia. Se sentía responsable de mostrar esa realidad por la vida privilegiada que había llevado hasta entonces. Por ser una capitolina y no una habitante de los distritos. - Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.
**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Y estahistoria participa en el reto **"¿Qué significa el amor?"** para el **foro El diente de león**.

* * *

 **Personaje:** Cressidad

 **Concepto:** Responsabilidad

 **Palabras:** 1620

Traté lo más posible de mantenerla IC.

* * *

 **El compromiso de una promesa**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 _En ese punto del camino, Cressida podía leer a Katniss Everdeen como un libro abierto, y lo que veía era el miedo asomarse en sus bellas facciones, ese miedo que transmitió en la Cosecha donde su hermana fue escogida como Tributo._

 _Pero en menos de un segundo ese miedo fue transformado por preocupación, mas no por ella, como era lo lógico al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por criaturas en medio de la oscuridad, sino por sus acompañantes… su equipo._

 _Por eso confiaba en el Sinsajo, porque cuando alguien le importaba, hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo con vida y a salvo. Se comprometía hasta el fin con ello, un rasgo que compartían._

 _—Sea lo que sea, está detrás de mí. Puede ser que sea un buen momento para separarnos —musitó la Chica en Llamas con un tono ansioso en su voz, mientras el silbido de los mutos podía escucharse cerca de su posición._

 _—Pero somos tu defensa —replicó Jackson como todo buen soldado._

 _—Y tu equipo —añadió ella, incluyendo en sus palabras a Mesalla, Castor y Pollux, puntualizando una realidad que sin duda compartían._

 _—No voy a dejarte —dijo Gale con convicción, demostrando que era capaz de perseguirla hasta los confines de la tierra._

 _En realidad, él hablaba por todos. Estaban comprometidos con ella desde el instante en que decidieron mentir tras la muerte de Bogs._

 _Saber que no la abandonarían aunque se esforzara, fueron las palabras que Katniss necesitó para movilizarse, ver para que ellos tuvieran una forma de defenderse. Las armas de Finnick y Peeta pasaron a ser de Pollux y Castor, y las de Gale y ella fueron dadas para sí misma y para Mesalla._

 _Con una mirada intensa, ella contempló el arma que tenía en su mano, pesada y ligera a la vez. Su pesada carga era la misión que le encomendaban al dársela, y su ligereza era para que en vez de estorbar, fuera de ayuda._

 _Pensó unos momentos mientras escuchaba la voz de Jackson dando instrucciones de cómo disparar, repitiéndose la magnitud de la situación que vivía en esos momentos y de la que no sabía si dejaría su último aliento._

 _Ella… ella no era un soldado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era directora de cámaras, decidía qué era digno de ser enfocado por el lente y la manera en que debía ser mostrado. Embellecía y engrandecía imágenes que tenían que llegar a los ojos de los espectadores, les hacía atractivo e interesante lo que realmente valía la pena._

 _Amaba lo que hacía, su trabajo. Y su trabajo era llevar a Panem imágenes de la verdad, de la injusticia (aunque a veces enmascarado de miles de formas posibles). Se sentía responsable de mostrar esa realidad por la vida privilegiada que había llevado hasta entonces. Por ser una capitolina y no una habitante de los distritos._

 _No era un soldado. Ella era directora de cámaras y una capitolina._

 _Aunque no solo eso… también era cobarde, por refugiarse tras una imagen, por ser una hipócrita… por resguardarse de los horrores y no salir a enfrentarlos, por fingir que todo era a favor de una buena toma y que en el fondo nada le movía._

 _Cuando era mentira._

 _Se decía que grabar era su forma de contribuir y había miles de formas de hacerlo._

 _Ya no podía seguir grabando… tenía que proteger al Sinsajo y los ideales que en ella se contenían. Paz, libertad… esperanza._

 _Era momento de salir y luchar._

Era lo que debía hacer.

 _Y eso hizo, aunque perdió una parte de ella en el transcurso._

* * *

Sacándola de su ensimismamiento, y como si se tratase de un pedazo de metal atraído por un imán, su ojo derecho, entrenado para ver más allá de una simple imagen y buscar una nueva toma con la que deleitar al público, captó en su periferia una escena que transcurría a lo lejos del lugar donde actualmente estaba haciendo una toma. No tenía por qué ser importante, en lo más mínimo, pero su completa atención fue enfocada hacia unos metros más allá de su posición, atrapada en un hecho de lo más trivial, que no entendía cómo se había distraído de la grabación que realizaba junto a Pollux y a su nuevo equipo (dos miembros más, que no reemplazaban al anterior, mas resultaban necesarios para hacer un trabajo de calidad).

Tendría que estar prestando atención a la grabación entera, la construcción de un hospital masivo en el Distrito 11 tras la rebelión, un hecho insólito en el antiguo Panem, pero que ahora era posible y debía ser mostrado a los habitantes como un símbolo del cambio, del progreso que se sobrevenía en el futuro, la muestra de que la esperanza había rendido sus frutos y que el país entero sonreiría el día de mañana —por supuesto, se vendrían momentos difíciles, pero más les valía finalmente pensar en positivo.

Era importante que los vídeos de los hombres y mujeres trabajando arduamente y en sintonía, hacia un nuevo mañana, fuesen perfectos; había risas, sudor, compañerismo, equidad y justicia en lo que estaban haciendo los ciudadanos del once, pero su atención se negaba a volver al asunto que tenía entre manos, y se empeñaba en que sus ojos observaran, curiosamente, a un par de pequeños, de no más de diez años, acuclillados y bisbiseando uno con el otro, haciendo quién sabe qué con lo que parecía estar entre ambos.

Para ser directora de cámara necesitaba mucha pericia para sacarle jugo a los hechos y hasta entonces su trabajo había sido más que respetable; por tanto, le frustraba tratar de volver la mirada a la actual toma, dar un par de instrucciones y no retenerse antes de volver a ver a un par de chiquillos que seguramente debían estar en otro lado, menos en ese lugar.

—Ya basta, Cressida —se reprendió en voz baja, obligándose a dejar de mirar a los niños.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

En su lugar, su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia al percatarse que los pequeños se alejaban presurosos hacia los árboles, con ademanes nerviosos, uno de ellos dando la impresión de que cogía algo entre sus brazos.

Eso encendió una alarma en su cabeza… podía ser peligroso. No sabía qué tenían ellos entre manos y debía averiguarlo.

Apresuró el paso y escuchó tras de sí a Lux, su nuevo asistente, llamarle por detrás, acompañado del sonido de pasos firmes.

Era obvio que su equipo le seguía.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, trató de no perder de vista a los niños, que más acostumbrados a sus alrededores, avanzaban con plena confianza en los caminos del distrito que llevaban al bosque.

Jadeaba sin cesar cuando los vio detenerse junto a unos arbustos extrañamente conocidos, si mal no se equivocaba, de alguno de los Juegos del Hambre.

Trató de adivinar qué era, mas paró en seco sus pensamientos al notar lo que los niños hacían.

Uno sujetaba a un pajarillo que claramente estaba herido. El otro estaba recolectando lo que serviría como remedio para las heridas del animal.

Su corazón, que desde hacía algún tiempo no le transmitía nada, se enterneció.

Allí estaba lo que valía la pena de mostrar. En las pequeñas acciones, lo que ellas simbolizaban.

Volteó a su izquierda y rió en voz baja al ver que Pollux grababa la escena con la misma expresión apasionada que tenía con cualquier otra toma que hiciera.

Sumada a la determinación y compromiso.

Sintió que el peso de los últimos meses finalmente caía sobre ella.

 _Había dejado de poner el empeño que antes tenía en lo que hacía. Había dejado a un lado la promesa que se había hecho hacía mucho, de_ _mostrar la verdadera cara de Panem, lo que valía la pena_.

No sabía por qué había olvidado lo que se había prometido en el pasado...

La pérdida, las pesadillas, ellas le habían ocasionado un irreparable mal… y se avergonzaba porque ella sólo había visto una pequeña faceta de todo el horror del que la maldad de una persona podía ser capaz. Ella había sufrido, pero también muchos otros.

Y ellos necesitaban ver escenas como la de esos niños.

Parpadeó cuando la molestosa sensación picante de sus ojos pugnó por salir y reflexionó lo inevitable. En Panem no todo era malo. También habían cosas buenas, y se había cegado de todo ello. Había olvidado lo mucho que amaba su trabajo, estar detrás de la cámara.

Ahora lo hacía casi monótonamente.

 _La guerra se había llevado su motivación y su apoyo…_

Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, ganándose la atención de Pollux, que la miró unos instantes hasta que escuchó el cantar de un sinsajo, llenando de vida ese día gris.

Pollux volvió a verla. Y, como compartiendo una confidencia, ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado antes de comenzar a silbar hasta que el sinsajo captara completamente el nuevo sonido a imitar.

Luego, como si de un concierto se tratara, ese pájaro y otros más, comenzaron a cantar. Una música suave y lenta, pero llena de esperanza. Aunque faltara la letra, la melodía por sí misma transmitía el llamado a un día mejor, a pesar del miedo de nunca llegar a verlo con los ojos propios, sólo a través de los que el día de mañana estuvieran para hacerlo.

Así, mientras escuchaba la canción que Castor solía entonar, ella se dijo que debía cumplir su promesa de mostrar el verdadero Panem… ese que se ocultaba detrás de la miseria y el dolor vividos, aquél que el día de mañana surgiría de entre las cenizas como el ave Fénix.

Era su deber para consigo misma y para con su viejo amigo, para con las demás personas que amaba… para con todos los que perecieron hasta que ese nuevo día pudo dar comienzo.

Y también se lo debía a su trabajo, a su pasión y su arte.

Era una promesa.

Porque eso era lo que, por sobre todas las cosas, hacía. Comprometerse hasta el final.

* * *

 _ **NA: ¡Saludos!**_

 _Pensé que iba a llegar al diez y no iba a llegarme la inspiración, pero lo hizo hace tres horas y la aproveché para dejar listo este pequeño fic. De verdad que no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero creo que al final quedó bien._

 _¿Qué les pareció? Espero que pudiera transmitir que para Cressida, cuando ama y valora algo, se hace responsable de ello. Quise dar a entender que ama su trabajo y ve como una obligación el hacerlo bien y el honrar a través de él las causas que le importaba. Admito que fue complicado porque no estoy muy familiarizada con el personaje (y tampoco hay muchos fics que lo apoyen)._

 _Me gustará saber sus opiniones... je, je. Cualquier comentario o tomatazo los depositan en el cuadrito de abajo, ¿vale?_

 _Besos, Karo._


End file.
